


Geniepool

by morcabre



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Eventual Romance, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spider-Man finds a genie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geniepool

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Inspired by [this prompt](http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/119173565045/person-b-as-a-genie-who-is-deeply-frustrated-at)  
> 2\. Hugely influenced by Disney  
> 3\. I'm not a native speaker, so there are probably mistakes. Everywhere.  
> 4\. I'm also only starting to read comics, so it's probably very AUish. And also OOC, I think. But I'm doing my best.  
> 5\. Slow Build tag is there for a reason.

Peter hated snakes. If at the time when he was deciding what to do with his newborn powers someone had told him that once upon a time he would have to fight a guy who at some point turned into a snake from the waist down, he would probably hesitate. Or not. He didn’t wanted to think that he would hesitate, he was trying to be a hero for so long, after all, but damn snakes. 

In this moment the guy flipped his tail and Peter flew through the air crushing into the wall of a building. Something sharp was hurting his back and he stretched out his hand, grabbed what appeared to be an old lamp and thrown it away ready to fight again. Only the fight seemed to end already. Peter frowned and went forward where Captain America and Iron Man stood near the giant snake-guy finally silent and unmoving. Other Avengers were not in the city and besides, it wasn’t like a snake was such a huge threat. Peter just shouldn’t have been forgetting about the damn tail.

“Peter! Are you alright?” asked Captain Amercia. Peter frowned again. He so didn’t like to appear weak. 

“Yeah, it’s fine.”

“Sure? You fell pretty bad there. Sorry I didn’t catch you,” Iron-Man came closer to them.

“Seriously, it’s fine, I should just…” Spider-Man stepped back and there was something just behind his feet that wasn’t there before. He fumbled and almost fell again, but Captain America grabbed his hand. “…go home,” said completely humiliated Spider-Man.

“Yeah, go and have some rest, kid. Need a ride?” asked Iron-Man.

“I’m fine.” He’d already seen this lamp. It shouldn’t have been here, he’d thrown it away. Spider-Man webbed it up before swinging to the nearby roof to look at it without Avengers around. 

The lamp was old and covered in dust. Spider-Man chuckled. It looked almost as if… Yeah, no way. Even in his life that would be way too crazy. He brushed the dust away. The lamp started vibrating in his hand, stronger and stronger until some sort of smoke didn’t start to come from inside of it. There was so much smoke. Spider-Man coughed and closed his eyes, brushing away tears. After some time though the smoke disappeared. Peter opened his eyes.

“Hello there, lady or gentleman or other, Wade Winston Wilson, your humble…” the monotonous voice belonged to a giant man reading from what appeared to be a small pink notebook covered in hearts and little unicorns. The man would’ve looked rather impressive if not for the bright red stripes covering all his body. They looked like scars, irritated, painful. Although it seemed as if some humming noise was coming from them and from time to time they were glowing. Peter was so mesmerized by them that he didn’t heard a single word that the man said. “…servant here, totally ready to grant you three w-oah, what the hell are you?"

Peter flinched. The man suddenly was staring at him with comically wide eyes and open mouth. Peter blinked and remembered to close his.

"I thought that was supposed to be my question."

"Well, I'm a genie, naturally. But you can call me Deadpool. And here's yellow and white," Deadpool pointed at little creatures flying above his shoulders.

"Anyone ever told you you look funny?" said yellow. Peter glared at him.

"Deadpool? What's that supposed to mean? I thought genies were a myth."

Genie brushed him off. "Ah, we'll have time to learn all about our tragic backstories. And no, we're not. Not myths. Just sorta really rare. Can you believe your luck, honey? But seriously, you look strange."

“That's a suit,” answered Peter.

“Oh, that explains it. So, you're actually human. Got me a bit worried here for a sec.”

“I told you he's...” said little white deadpool in a very irritated tone.

“No, you didn't,” interrupted yellow.

“Well, whatever. I thought it,” answered white.

“Shut up, you two. Remember the rules? I do the talking. Sooo, what's the name?”

“You can call me Spider-Man. But frankly, you can call me nothing. I'm outta here,” said Peter and turned away ready to go home, but Deadpool grabbed his shoulder.

“Hang on, you can't leave. I'm the genie, you're the master, you know, three wishes, dude!”

Peter remembered this one time he watched Disney’s Aladdin.

Alright! Not one time! Do you have to be like that?

“Oh, right. Cosmic powers, three wishes, except for killing and making someone to fall in love with me, is it?”

“Nah, I can totally do the killing, Spidey. But yeah, love's not actually my thing.” White snorted. Yellow started to laugh quietly. 

Not answering, Spider-Man jumped from the roof, thrown a web and swang away. He was tired, his shoulder and back still hurt and he had a feeling that headache was waiting for him just around the corner. Genie or not, he just wanted to go...

"You didn’t say you can fly!"

Peter screeched and lost his web. Immediately, strong hands picked him up, lifted into the air and a moment later dropped on the roof of the nearest building.

“What the hell?!”

“Why, he's a bit stupid, isn't he? You're finally in a good company, big man,” sarcastically said white.

“Shut up, he's got a cool suit, and he can fly, just like us!” said yellow.

“Yeah, told you, good company. On so many levels,” surprisingly, white even started to sound a bit appreciative of Peter. 

“Shut up, you two, we're frightening him.”

“No, I'm not frightened, I just want you three to live me alone.”

“Can't do, sorry, buddy. Three wishes and stuff. We're not finished yet.” Deadpool shrugged almost apologetically. 

“Can I wish you to leave?” asked Spider-man.

“Well, you see, if you do, I'll have to go somewhere, but you're still be my master and since I won't be able to reach you, I'll be doomed to live somewhere all by myself, alone, forever, with no hope to find a new master. Not gonna work.” For Deadpool, it sounded surprisingly logical.

Well, the wisdom of Disney then it is.

“Can I wish you to be free?”

Deadpool froze for a second. White started to cough violently. Yellow looked at him with enamored eyes. 

“Yeah, but that won't guarantee I'll live you alone, right?” Deadpool shrugged again.

Peter groaned exasperatedly and dropped his head to his hands. He was already feeling that headache.

“Fine! Three wishes! But then you’ll leave!”

“Wooohoo! That’s gonna be cool!” Deadpool jumped in the air higher than any human, super powers or not, could and landed again near Spider-Man. 

“Yeah, if you won't screw up as usual,” white commented. 

Peter rose from his place. Deadpool was standing next to him watching him with big and almost giddy with happiness eyes. There was something strange about him, but Peter's spider-sense was silent. Probably because the genie couldn't hurt his master or something.

“So, you’re going to follow me like that?”

“Yep.”

“Can you... I don't know, become invisible?”

“Nope.”

“But... cosmic powers, aren't they mean that you, like, all-mighty?”

“Yeah, but what fun in being invisible?”

“That no one will see you. Uh, Deadpool, I'm somewhat famous in a bad sense of a word, and I can't let everyone see you around me. You’re very noticeable.”

“Awww, you flatter me, baby boy!”

“Yeah, isn't he sweet?” added yellow.

“He just mean your ugly mug is too ugly for everyone not to notice, moron,” said white in a matter-of-fact tone. 

Peter flinched. He already didn’t like the white deadpool. 

“Hang on,” meanwhile said Deadpool interrupting Spider-Man’s thoughts. The genie seemed very concentrated for a second and then next to Peter was standing a guy in spandex red and black suit which looked slightly like his own. “Look at that!” exclaimed Deadpool. “I look almost like you!”

“Yeah, I am happy,” said Peter tiredly. 

“Are you?” suddenly asked Deadpool. Peter startled. He wasn’t expecting that question.

“He’s saying that just so you shut up,” explained yellow.

Peter frowned. “No, you look good, Deadpool,” he answered surprising himself.

“Awwww,” yellow seemed to actually melt on Deadpool’s shoulder. Peter smiled.

“I really should go home.” And he started swinging among buildings.

It was the longest road home. Deadpool was floating in the air beside him looking as if he was just resting on a couch and talking about everything that he could think of. Peter would probably laugh at that if he wasn’t so tired and in so much pain. Before going through the window of his apartment he froze and looked at Deadpool. 

“Is there any chance you’re not going in?”

“Nope,” answered Deadpool with unsurprising honesty. 

Whatever. Peter went in with Deadpool right behind me. The genie immediately fell on the bed with a satisfied sigh.

“I’m going to take shower and don’t even think you’re staying in my bed!” said Peter taking of his mask and swiping a tired hand through his hair. Deadpool behind him was surprisingly silent but Peter just shrugged deciding not to pay attention to him for now. 

When he came from the shower some time later though, Deadpool was still on his bed, unmoving and disturbingly silent, except for two little deadpools frantically whispering something into his ears. Peter sighed and came closer.

“Deadpool,” he called his unwelcomed guest. Nothing changed. Peter groaned and rubbed his eyes. “Fine!” he said, kicked Deadpool out of the bed and laid down. The last thing he saw before falling asleep were eyes of Deadpool’s red and black mask.


End file.
